The Love That Got Away
by lacksubstance
Summary: Zack has had a ton of girlfriends, but none of them seem to measure up to the one he truely always wanted. Now that he's eighteen, he travels all over to search for her. But what he doesn't realize is that she's closer than he thinks. Please R
1. I Never Stopped Thinking About You

**Here's my new story and I promise I will update 'Only Time Will Tell' as soon as possible. So I hope you like this new story.**

**Summary:**Zack has had a ton of girlfriends, but none of them seem to measure up to the one he truely always wanted. Now that he's eighteen, he travels all over to search for her. But what he doesn't realize is that she's closer than he thinks.

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, but not the show nor the people in it.**

* * *

Zack has been thinking a lot about one person ever since they left and he can't get her out of his mind. Sure they wrote to each other, but she never told him where she was going. Zack has tried to get rid of this feeling he's had ever since he was twelve for this person, but it never seemed to go away. All his thoughts about her started...

_

* * *

_

_3 years ago..._

Maddie walked into the Tipton after she parked her car that was hauling a UHAUL trailer behind it. She walked through the lobby and to the elevator to go up to the Martin's suite since she promised them she'd say goodbye to them before she left. She knocked on their door and Carey answered it and told Maddie to come in. Maddie came in to see Cody on the couch watching television, but no Zack. Maddie wondered where he was.

"Hey Carey where's Zack?" She asked.

"Oh he's in his room. He's a little upset that you're leaving." Carey replied walking to the couch to sit.

"Is it okay if I go to talk to him really quick?" She asked pointing to the bedroom.

"Of course take all the time you need."

So Maddie knocked on the door and heard Zack say come in so she opened the door to see him looking at a comic book, not really reading since he had a lot on his mind. She shut the door and he put the comic book down and smiled kind of sadly.

"Hi Zack. You weren't going to say goodbye to me?" Maddie asked sitting down on his bed.

"I figured it would be easier that way, so I won't miss you that much." Zack mumbled the reply and put the comic back up.

"You know that would just make things harder. And I would miss you if you didn't say goodbye."

You would?" He asked putting it back down on his nightable and scooted up so his back was on the headboard of the bed.

"Well yeah...I mean Zack you have a speical place in my heart."

"Really?"

"Of course. Your one of my best friends and nothing will change that."

Zack was slient for a little bit and a few tears started to come trickling down his cheek.

"Zack...don't cry...cause you're going to make me cry." Maddie said as her voice started to crack from getting emotional. She moved over to him and gave him a hug. They stayed in that position for about two minutes.

"I love you Maddie." Zack said still holding her in a hug.

"I love you too Zack." She replied without hesitation. They finally pulled away and she kissed him on the cheek and got up and walked out of his and Cody's room. She wiped away her tears from her cheeks and said goodbye to Cody and Carey along with everyone else from the Tipton and left for college.

* * *

_3 years later..._

Now Zack and Cody are finally eighteen which mean they can do whatever they want. Cody wants to go to college and become a scientist and win the Nobel Prize. Zack on the other hand has something else on his mind. He figures college can wait. What he wants for than anything in the world is ro find Maddie and tell her what he feels for her and that she never left his thoughts.

* * *

**So that's chapter 1. Tell me what you think and if you have any predictions/ideas feel free to tell me and I will consider them. Also please reveiw even if you totally hate it. I can take FLAMES!**


	2. The Beginning of The Search

**Okay thank you for the people who reviewed. I LOVE REVIEWS! Anyways 'Only Time Will Tell' might end next chapter, so I can go to the sequel. So I'm going to start this chapter before you guys fall asleep or walk away.**

* * *

"Zack you can't just go all over God's creation, just to look for Maddie. I mean she would have told you and everyone else where she was if she wanted you to know." Cody said at his brother.

Cody didn't understand why his brother would give up a future anda chance to go to college, just to search for Maddie. He knew that he had a crush on her he just never realized how bad the crush has gotten. Maddie wrote toZack for about a year, and than after that she suddenly stopped. He didn't know why, but Zack always wondered why she suddenly stopped writing. And that's why he wants to find her and tell her how he feels about her.

"Cody you don't get it. College can wait it's not going anywhere, but if I don't find Maddie soon I might lose her and I'm not going to let that happen."

"But lets face it, when you applied for college what was going through your mind when you were applying, if you weren't gonna go in the first place?" Cody asked laying on his bed while his brother packs a light suitcase with clothes.

"That Maddie would be proud of me." Zack replied sitting on his bed taking a break from packing.

"And do you think she'd be proud if you turned down that acceptance letter to Florida State?"

"No, but she won't know unless I find her...If I find her before school starts up than I'll go and if I don't than I'm still looking for her. I'm in love with her." Zack said getting back up and packing the last of his clothes and zipping it up and took it to his car wih Cody not too far behind.

"Okay deal than. But everyday call me to keep updated." Cody said walking behind him and when Zack heard what he said he turned around.

"I will. Thanks buddy." Zack said giving him a hug goodbye.

"Hey what are brothers for? Besides I know how much you love her and I know that you haven't been the same since she left. Just promise you'll find her?"

"I promise for me and for you." Zack said giving him one last hug and heading out of the lobby after saying goodbye to his mom, Esteban, Mr.Moseby, Muriel, London, and Norman (the guy at the door). He was driving and decided to stop at the the Fitzpatrick residents to maybe get a lead, since he didn't know how else he was going to find her by just driving around hoping he sees her walking down the street.

He parked in front of the apartment and rang the doorbell and a few seconds later Mrs. Fitzpatrick answered the door.

"Hello I'm Zack Martin,I'm looking for Maddie." Zack said.

"She's not here." She asked closing the door behind her to talk to him outside.

"I know. Do you know where she might be?"

"I haven't seen her in two years." She replied sitting down on the stoop wrapping her arms around herself. Then Zack sat down next to her.

"If this isn't too much to ask, but what happened?"

"Why do you care so much Mr. Martin?" She asked looking up at him.

"Call me Zack, and it's because I have known Maddie for six years and when she left three years ago, it hurt me a lot and I care about her a lot."

"So long story short, your in love with my daughter." She said and Zack just nods. "How old are you Zack?" She asked.

"I'm eighteen." Zack said looking down at his lap. It finally hit Mrs. Fitzpatrick who he was.

"Wait a minute for the boy she used to babysit and the boy who came to her sweet sixteen?" She asked. Zack nodded. "Gosh you've grown, so much...I'll tell you what happened. Maddie got accepted to Columbia University and got involved with a guy named Brian. He was a very nice guy, but soon as the relationship progressed we heard less and less from her until she never called anymore." She said starting to cry. "I'm so worried about her, that I don't know what to do, but I'll tell you this much I think he has something to do with it."

"So you think this guy is forbidding Maddie to have any contact with her family and friends?" Zack asked. And she nodded starting to cry again and Zack put his hand on her back and rubbed it.

"It's okay I'm going to do everything I can to find her and get her out of that relationship." Zack promised as he got up with Maddie's mother and hugged her.

"Why couldn't you have ended up with her?" She asked.

"Maddie didn't agree to like me like that because of the age difference."

"Promise me you'll find her?"

"I promise you I will." He replied giving her a hug telling her everything will be okay and her saying thank you than going back into the apartment and Zack going back into his car.

"Columbia University here I come." Zack said to himself and went on his way.

* * *

**Not much of a cliffhanger or anything and I know it's a short chapter, but rest assure you there will be a lot of drama and more searching...maybe. Your just going to have to wait and see. So please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. The Day At Starbucks

**Hey guys I'm back again to give you another chapter. Thank you for the reviews. Someone said I forgot Arwin in the part where he was saying goodbye. I'm sorry that I forgot about him, just pretend he's actually in it or that he quite his job or something. Anyways here's the next chapter and I hope you like it.**

* * *

It's been a few days since Zack talked to Mrs. Fitzpatrick. Zack decided to call Cody to update him on his 'statues'. 

" Hey Cody it's Zack."

"Oh hey so what's the update?"

"Well I'm heading to Colombia University. Maddie got accepted there and met this guy Brian who her mom beleives in preventing her to have any contact with her friends and family."

"Wow that sucks. Look if that really is the situation, your gonna get her out right?"

"I won't rest until I do. If he's hurting her in any way I'll beat the crap out of him."

"Now that's the brother I know." Cody says causing Zack to laugh.

"So what's going on? How's mom and everyone?"

"Their pretty good. Nothings changed since you left three days ago."

By the time they stopped talking Zack pulled into Colombia University.

"Hey Cody I'm at the University, so I'll talk to you later."

"Ok see ya and good luck."

"Thanks tell mom I love her." Zack replied and hung up.

He got out of his car and walked around the University. It was huge. It was like it was it's own city. He saw a lot of people sitting under trees, walking around, and at different cafe's drinking coffee and such. He went over to their 'Starbucks' (A/N don't own of course). He went in and ordered a Tall Vanilla Bean Frap. and sat down to think.

He wondered how on earth he was going to find Maddie in all this. As he was thinking someone came up to him.

"Hi there." She said.

"Hi." He replied taking a sip of his drink.

"Are you new here?" She asked.

"Uh...No I'm actually here looking for someone." He said.

"Oh maybe I can help you. I'm a junior here and I know almost everyone." She said taking a seat at his table. Zack took another sip of his drink before starting.

"Okay do you by any chance know a Madeline Fitzpatrick?" He asked.

"I know...actually knew a Maddie Fitzpatrick. We were pretty close until she dropped out." She said looking down at her coffee.

"What do you mean she dropped out? That's not like her." Zack said shocked at what he just heard.

"I know she was one of the smartest people I've ever met and than she gets involved with Brian and things start to go downhill. Who are you anyway and why do you want to look for Maddie?" She asked.

"I'm Zack Martin, Maddie used to baby-sit me and my twin brother. I had this big crush on her when I moved to Boston. But she never liked me because I'm three years younger than her." He replied.

"Wow do you still like her?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah I actually...I actually love her." Zack replied looking down.

"Wow you must have been devestated when she left for college." She replied taking a sip of her drink.

"Yeah I really was." Zack said.

" Before she left, maybe about a year ago she came by my dorm always crying. She even had a few bruises here and there, and I knew that Brian had something to do with it. I told her she had to get out, but she said she didn't know how and she said that if she left he'd try to kill her. I feared for her everyday, and still fear for her. She left without a warning to me or anyone. I know who can help you find her. His name is Ron and he said he's seen her. Here's the dorm he lives in." She said giving Zack the dorm number. "He'll tell you everything."

"Thank you, but how come you don't know about where she is?" Zack asked confused and curious at the same time.

"Because he said that he's waiting for the one person to get her and I think it's you." She replied getting up.

"Why do you think it's me?" Zack asked getting up to face her.

" Because she told all her friends about the boy she left in Boston, who wasn't her age. She loves you, but it's probably more affective to hear it from her than me. Nice to me you Zack." She said turning to leave.

"Wait what's your name?" Zack asked.

"Jessica." She replied and left the 'Starbucks'.

Zack looked down at the address and went on his way to find this guy Ron. All Zack could think about is what Jessica said. _Maddie loves me._

* * *

**Okay so I have this feeling that this story might not be that long. If I can make it about six or seven chapter I might be okay. So tell me what you think about this chapter and in general. I'm going to update 'Only Time Will Tell' hopefully today if not tomorrow. I start school next Monday so I'm probably gonig to update slower than I already am. Anyway please reveiw.**


	4. A Blast From The Past

**Okay I wanted to update today cause I'm bored and I thought I would. Thank you for the reviews, I really appreiate them. So I'm not going to have a lot of chapters(possibly 10-12; who knows.) Anyways here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Zack decided to stay at a hotel close to the campus in New York. He only had enough for a motel, but it was only for a night...or two. He walked into 'Motel 8' and went towards the front desk. There was a girl that looked about his age working at it. 

"Hi I need a room." Zack said.

"Everyone who comes here does." She says with sarcasim and annoyance combined. "How many ni...Zack?" She cut herself off when she recongized him.

"Yeah do I know you?" He asked confused.

"Yeah it's me, Max." She said with a smile. It finally hit him, at who she was. Max left Boston when they were going into their sophmore year of high school to move to New York.

"Oh hey. How are you?" He asked giving her a hug after she came out from behind the desk.

"I'm good. I start college soon at MIT which is pretty cool. But what about you why are you in New York? And looks like your by yourself too." Max asked.

"I'm pretty good I'm looking for someone that I missed very much. She's supposibly in this bad relationship with this guy and I need to get her out or at least tell her how I feel about her." Zack said.

"Let me guess...she worked at the candy counter...and her name rhymes with Saddie." Max replied with a smirk.

"Yeah how'd you know?" Zack asked.

"You'll never stop loving her and I know that even when we were dating I could tell that you loved her. It's never going to go away." Max said.

"Well maybe you can help me. You've been in New York for a while, how long have you worked here?" Zack asked sitting on one of the lobby couches as she followed and sat next to him.

"About six months. Why?" She asked.

"Well has Maddie come through here with a guy or just by herself since you've worked here?" Zack asked curiously.

"No she hasn't, but I have seen her I think about eight months ago. She looked like she was okay. I said hi to her and she and I talked for a little bit and than she said she had to go meet her boyfriend." Max said. She looked at Zack with his head down. "You know she asked if I kept in touch with you." Max said which caused his head to shoot up.

"Really?" Zack asked and Max just nodded.

"She misses you, but you just gotta find her." Max said. "So how many nights will you be staying here?" Max asked getting up from the couch and going behind the desk.

"Um...just one night possibly two. I have to meet this guy Ron tommorrow he said he found Maddie and he wouldn't tell anyone where, but the person that can truly get her out." Zack said.

"And you think it's you?" Max asked.

"I didn't, but her friend from school said that she thinks it's me, so I'm gonna try." Zack said.

"But what if you fail? What will happen?" Max asked.

"I don't know, go to college?" Zack replied taking the keycard from Max.

"I gotta get some rest I'll see ya later." Zack said.

"Okay well it was really great to see you." Max said giving him a hug.

"Yeah you too. Bye" Zack said as Max waved bye and got back to work.

Zack got to his room that was on the second floor, room number 547. He slid the keycard in the slot and opened it.

"Defiently different from the Tipton." Zack said to himself and set his bag down.

After a while he took a shower and got into one of the twin bedsin the room and put his hands behind his head. He hoped that all this searching will help him get closer to finding Maddie. He prayed that she wasn't hurt badly or worse, which he would not think about. He finally cleared all the images of Maddie being hurt or something and finally went to sleep.

* * *

**Okay I know this is short, but it's to add to the story. I don't want to make the story short when it can really be something, so every little detail of his search will be in it. There will be a surprise in the last two chapters. It will knock you out of your computer chairs. So tell me what you think in one of those little reveiw things that I love oh so much.**


	5. I Won't Like What I See Will I?

**Thank you for the reveiws I really, really like them. And this is a pretty successful story, so I hope you enjoy the rest of it. I also am writing them ahead of time, but not putting them up until later. So please continue to reveiw, because...well I love them. So on with the story.**

* * *

Zack got up the next morning ready to meet this guy Ron. Zack got into the shower and headed down and out of the lobby. Max wasn't there because she has night shifts. So Zack got into his car and drove to get something from 'Dunkin Doughnuts', he got a Vanilla Bean Coolatta and a chocolate doughnut. 

He finished and threw his trash away and pulled out the address that Jessica gave him yesturday.

_Okay so Building 6; Dorm Number 329. _He said in his head. Zack made his way to building six and went down each hall and finally found the dorm number. He knocked on the door and a girl opened it.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Uh yeah...do you know if a Ron is staying in this dorm?" Zack asked.

"Yeah hold on...Ronny someone's here to see you." The girl said.

Not too soon after Ron came to the door. He looked about twenty-one pretty built with dark brown hair with hazel eyes.

"Yes?" Ron asked.

"Hi I'm Zack. I was told by Jessica to come to see you." Zack said. Ron shut his door and opened it up with a shirt and put it on and grabbed his dorm keys.

"Come and walk with me." Ron said and Zack nodded.

They walked out of the building and started walking down a sidewalkas cars passed them.

"So you're the Zack that Maddie kept talking about?" Ronasked.

"I guess so. Unless she knew another one that wasn't her age and in Boston. But Jessica said you knew where she was." Zack said getting down to business.

"Yeah I found her about a month ago in Boston." Ron said as he took a seat at a table which Zack sat at too.

"Boston? Why hasn't she come back to see her family and her friends back at the Tipton?" Zack asked more to himself then to Ron.

"I don't know, but I was there just to see a few family members because my brother got married and...well maybe I'll take you to where she is." Ron said getting up as they walked back to the dorm.

Ron packed a few things and told his girlfriend he'll be back in two days. They drove back to the motel and Zack checked out and grabbed his bag and put it in the car and they drove off in Zack's car to Boston.

On the way there they started talking about different things like how nice the car is to college.

"So why do you want to find her so bad?" Ron asked.

"Because I love her." Zack said with a smile.

"Wow and you guys are how far apart in age?" Ron asked.

"Three years, but it started out as a crush when I was twelveand she was fifteen and it has grown to so much more." Zack said. Ron got slient and Zack looked at him.

"I'm not going to like what I'm going to see am I?" Zack asked Ron glancing back at the road. And Ron shook his head and said no probably not.

At that moment Zack's hopes crushed and he got so nervous about seeing her after hearing that. But he continued to drive praying it's not as bad as he made it sound.

* * *

**Okay this is a short chapter and I bet your just dying to know what's going to happen and I not going to tell you now. In the next chapter I will; maybe. Okay for sure this will end between 7-10 chapters for sure. So please review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Dance, Dance

**Hi it's me again; this chapter will in fact tell you everything you've wanted to know throughout this story. And you'll understand that when I wrote in the summary 'he doesn't realize she's closer than he thinks';she really was. Thank you to all who have reviewed and get ready for the surprise I was saying before in chapter 4. **

**This is a little surprising trust me SURPRISE! read and find out.**

* * *

Ron and Zack made it to Boston within twenty-four hours. They got there at six o'clock at night. Ron took over the driving for the time being so they can get where they need to. As much as Zack missed his family and friends we didn't want to stay at the Tipton. 

They went to another motel, checked in, dropped their bags off and went back into the car. They stopped at a building that had glowing lights on it for the name. When they parked Zack took one look at the building and back at Ron.

"Are you sure she's in there?" Zack asked shocked and Ron just nodded.

"Come on it's now or never and personally for the amount of time I've known you I don't think you'll choose never." Ron said turning off the car and pulling the keys out of the ignition.

They got out of the car and came up to a guy blocking the building entrance.

"We're here for a party. My brothers already in there." Ron said to the guy and he let them both in.

"That was easy." Zack commented.

"Yeah those guys are total morons." Ron said as they walked into the room.

They walked around and saw girls on stages and lights moving around. They found a table in the back so they won't be seen. The owner soon came on stage to announce the next girl to come out.

"Now give a warm welcome for Fitz the candy counter girl." The owner said in a microphone in his hand. Zack looked at Ron who was looking at him and they both look upset and disgusted and turned back to the stage. Faster Kill Pussycat by Paul Oakenfold and Brittany Murphy. (A/N if you haven't heard that song go on myspace and type in Paul Oakenfold on the music section and click the first profile. It sounds like a stripper song in my opinon still a good song though.) came on.

She came out in a little uniform a small skirt that you could easily stare up and a tight top that reveals a lot of clevage and her navel. She started to dance on the stage.

As she was dancing Zack couldn't believe what he was seeing. He kept saying to himself that it's not her, but he knew it was; she had that beautiful figure she always had and she had the most beautiful brown eyes Zack has ever seen, but her hair wasn't blonde anymore but brown. (A/N you guys may ormay not know this but Ashley Tisdale is in fact a real brunette and if you haven't seen her High School yearbook pic look in my profile I stuck it in there) As he sat there, he felt hurt and that someone pulled his heart out and stomped on it repeatedly.

She soon started to make her way to the pole and slid down it, pulling every peice of clothing she had off (which wasn't a lot ) .That's all Zack could take and he stormed out with Ron behind him.

"Dude! Zack." Ron called behind him. "Look I know that was not what you wanted to see." Ron said finally talking to Zack's face and not calling from behind him.

"It hurts to know that, that's what she's doing." Zack said depressed.

"I know when I saw her I couldn't believe what I was seeing. My brother and his friends were watching her with every movement she made during his bachelor party. And I was pissed off at her for what she was doing, I mean I care about her because she's a friend of mine." Ron explained.

"I'm not pissed at her, I'm hurt and upset at what she's doing. Because it feels like everything that I thought about her was lie." Zack said with hurt emotion mixed in to his words.

Ron and him stayed out and talked for a little longer and they then decided to leave and head to the motel they were staying at.

"Hey Ron?" Zack asked before they were about to go to sleep.

"Yeah?" Ron answered.

"Thanks for showing me where she was." Zack said as he slipped into his bed.

" No problem. Now get some rest." Ron said with a smile and Zack smiled back and they fell asleep.

_I need to confront her, I can't just leave and pretend like I didn't see her. I need to tell herwhat I was looking for herand tell her how I feel. _Zack thought.

**

* * *

****I know short chapter again, but I needed to put it up. Next chapter is the confrontation so you need to make sure to look out for that. And I know this isn't something that Maddie would do, but in here she is. So please review. And remember if you want to hear that song if you haven't already go on and go to the music section and type in Paul Oakenfold and click the first profile to listen to it and you'll see why I picked it. Any way tell me what you think.**


	7. Confrontation

**Okay back again. Thank you for the reviews again. I love you guys for sticking by me all this time it means a lot. In this chapter Zack will finally do what he's been dying to do for three years. I'm making this a song chapter fic thing. So here's the next chapter and I hope you like it. The song is I Caught Fire by the Used and it's good song.**

* * *

_Seem to stop my breath  
My head on your chest  
Waiting to cave in  
From the bottom of my  
Hear your voice again  
Could we dim the sun  
And wonder where we've been  
Maybe you and me  
So kiss me like you did  
My heart stopped beating  
Such a softer sin_

Zack and Ron got up at about noon the next day. Zack decided he had to stay in Boston, but Ron had to head back to New York and get to his classes. So he decided to take a bus to the University. Zack took him to the bus station to say goodbye.

"Thanks again for the help." Zack said.

"Hey it's no problem I hope she says yes to you dude. Really." Ron said as the bus came to the station. "Well this is me. Hey keep in touch, you're a cool guy Zack." Ron said giving him one of those hand- pat on the back things (A/N do you guys know what I'm talking about where a lot of guys almost shake the others hand, but pull them into a hug with one hand.)

"Yeah defiently. And you're a pretty cool guy too." Zack replied with a smile.

"Well...good luck." Ron said as he left and got on the bus that soon left after he got on.

_(I'm melting, I'm melting)  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while _

And I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me  
Now

Zack got back into his car and head to the Tipton for a little while until he had to go to 'The Fuzzy Bunny' (A/N I know what weird name, but it had to sound like a strip club name). He thought about how he was going to confront Maddie that night the whole ride over to the hotel.

He hung out with Cody for a while and told him about the search, but he said he didn't find Maddie yet, because he didn't want people to know what she's doing.

_Never caught my breath  
Every second I'm without you I'm a mess  
Even though each other  
Trust these words are stowed  
My cuts are healing  
Learning how to love_

That night Maddie got there at about eight o'clock. As she got in the owner came over to her.

"Hey Fitz." He said.

"Oh hey what's up? I'm not late am I?" Maddie asked scared that if she was Brian will find out and she'd pay.

"No, but someone asked for you personally for the Lap Room." He said.

"Really another regular?" She asked curious as to who it was.

"No actually he's new here. Go get changed and do what you gotta do." He replied and walked off.

_I'm melting (I'm melting)  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while  
And I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me  
(Stay with me lay with me now)_

Maddie wondered as to who was requesting her. So she changed and went into the Lap Room and saw the chair turned facing the wall.

"Why are you facing the wall?" Maddie asked.

"Why are you a stripper?" The guy asked.

"That's really none your business." She replied to his question.

"What if I'm someone that truly cares about you?" He asked still facing the wall.

"Who are you?" Maddie asked ignoring his question. The guy turned around to reveal Zack. Maddie was shocked at who she saw standing in front of her.

"Zack what are you doing here?" She asked.

_You could stay and watch me fall  
And of course I'd ask for help  
Just stay with me now  
Take my hand  
We could take our hands  
I'll stay in bed and just make love that's all  
Just stay with me now  
_

"I could ask you the same question." Zack replied. Maddie had tears forming in her eyes because she didn't want him to see her like this.

"Maddie? What happened to the dreams you had when you left?" Zack asked her and her face just fell letting all the tears pour out and Zack walked over to her. "I traveled to New York back to Boston to search for you. I thought that it hurt when you left, but seeing you doing this hurts even more. I'm so disappointed in you. I saw you last night and I felt like everything I thought of you was a lie. I would have never made you give up your dreams for this." He said putting his hands up after he said 'this'.

Maddie was still looking down with tears coming down her face. Zack lifted his hand and pulled her face up to look her in the eyes.

"But it doesn't matter because no matter how dissapointed I am in you it's never going to stop me from being in love with you. And I know you feel it too. I've missed your smile, your laugh, even your insults at me when I tried to flirt with you, and most of all your touch. I loved it when you hugged me, maybe not the reason but I still missed you in my arms." Zack said getting a little emotional, but hid it well. He put his hand on her cheek.

_I'm melting (I'm melting)  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while  
and I'm melting_

Maddie took in all that Zack said and when she felt him touch her cheek, a bolt of lighting inside her went off and she loved the feeling of his touch. Zack began to lean in as well as Maddie and their lips met as he pulled her into a more passionate kiss. It was long over do.

_In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while  
and I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me lay with me  
(Stay with me, lay with me)_

Zack's motel room door bursted open as Zack and Maddie came in making out with her straddled on his waist and they dropped on to the bed.They continued to make out until Maddie tugged on Zack's shirt and she pulled it off to reveal his built stomach (A/N ABS!LOL. I won't get too much into the whole scene) and they contiuned to make out as Zack took Maddie shirt off as well to reveal her black lacey bra and they contiuned to kiss. Soon Maddie started unbuttoning Zack's pants as Zack unhooked Maddie's bra and you know what happened next. (A/N told you I wasn't going to get into it completely. But you obviously know what happened.)

_In your eyes  
Lets sleep till the sun burns out  
I'm melting in your eyes (I'm melting in your eyes)  
Lets sleep till down the sun burns out  
I'm melting in your eyes_

* * *

**Okay that's the chapter so I made it that Zack and Maddie do it, but will Maddie still stay with Zack? You're just going have to wait for the next chapter to see. So tell me what you think in one of those review thingy now. Please. And it would help you all if you listen to the song as your reading this, it helps me when I read song fics to get into the mood. So please reveiw.**


	8. She Making A Big Mistake

**Thank you to who have reviewed. This story is ending soon, but it's okay cause you will read more of my stories, when their created or update. Don't worry. So here's the next chapter and I hope you like it and don't forget to review after your done reading.**

* * *

Maddie woke up with a warm body next to her. She looked up and saw Zack sleeping with his arms around her. She couldn't believe she actually slept with the guy she used to never give the time or day to and even worse she baby-sat him. She looked at the clock on the table and it read 4:30 a.m. 

Maddie couldn't get out of her head what happened last night. It's not that she didn't want it or like it, because that was the farthest things from her mind. She thought it was amazing and magical and she was sure that Zack felt some what the same way. But she knows this much, that this; what they have right now could never be. She loves him, but that's the reason why she's letting him go.

So Maddie got up from the bed making sure that she didn't wake up Zack in the process, got dressed again, wrote him a letter saying goodbye. She looked at him before leaving and kissed him on the lips and left.

* * *

Zack woke up at 10 o'clock; smiling. He realized that Maddie wasn't in the bed anymore. He got out of the bed, put on a pair of boxers and a pair of jeans. He looked around the motel room, but there was no sign of her anywhere. When he went to lay down on the bed to process what happened he saw the note Maddie left for him on her pillow. 

He looked at it and than began to read it.

_Zack,_

_What happened last night was a mistake; it should have never happened. You're always going to be my best friend and nothing will change that, but we just can't be more than that. I'm sorry for leading you on and that what I'm doing is hurting you, I just can't get out of this. You'll always have a speical place in my heart. _

_Love always,_

_Maddie_

After he finished reading what Maddie wrote he felt the biggest pain he's ever felt before in his life. He just didn't understand what happened that made her decide to leave like that. Thought kept circling his mind. His thought were intruppted by his phone.

"Hello." He answered sort of depressed.

"Hey Zack, its Ron." Ron said on the other line.

"Hey what's up?" Zack asked.

"Nothing much, what about you how did the confrontation go?" Ron asked.

"It went great until I woke up this morning." Zack replied.

"What do you mean, you dreamt that you confronted her or something." Ron asked confused.

"No dude, I confronted her and we ended up back at the room and the next thing I knew she was gone." Zack explained.

"Wait a minute you slept with Maddie? What'd you do scare off?" Ron asked joking.

"That's not funny she just left a note saying that it should have never happened and that we can't be more. I mean I love her how could she just run off saying in a friken letter she won't stop what she's doing and that she can't get out." Zack replied angry.

"Well do you still love her I mean really, even though she left?" Ron asked.

"Yes no matter how much she does to me." Zack replied. "Look I gotta go I'm done, I found her ,I'm packing up my room at the Tipton, and I'm driving down to Florida tonight." Zack said.

"Alright, but hey don't worry about a thing. Okay?" Ron said.

"Okay talk to you later." Zack said and hung up.

Zack turned on the side that Maddie laid on and it still smelled like her and he started to tear up a little.

"What did I do to make you leave?" Zack said to himself.

Later Zack checked out of the motel and headed to the Tipton. When Zack got in Cody was asking what he was doing and Zack explained the whole thing except the part about Maddie being a stripper and that him and her slept together. He packed up his things said goodbye to everyone saying that he'd see them during the breaks and he left for Florida.

* * *

Ron went out of his dorm at Columbia University and headed over to where Jessica's dorm is and he knocked on the door and she answered. 

"What?" Jessica asked sleeply.

"It's noon why were you sleeping?" Ron asked as he entered her dorm.

"I had to cram last night for my summer finals next week. So what do you want?" Jessica asked sitting on her bed.

"Okay so Zack and I went to Boston and Zack confronted Maddie last night and they ended up sleeping together and the next thing he knew she was gone." Ron said in one breath. He turned around and saw Jessica's mouth opened.

"What? You're saying that Maddie and that guy Zack slept together and than she just left?" Jessica asked trying to process what Ron just said and Ron just nodded. "Well what are you going to do?" Jessica asked.

"Well 'we' are going to Boston." Ron said.

"Wait 'we'? You didn't think I was gonna go did you?" Jessica asked seriously.

"Yeah did you think I just came here to say hi. No, besides Maddie is our best friend and Zack and I are friends we need to help them. You and I both know that Maddie's making a huge mistake leaving Zack. She's becoming...I don't know crazy." Ron said. Jessica thought about it for a while.

"Fine if I go will you tell me on the way where she is or are you gonna keep it a secret so I can see for myself?" Jessica asked.

"Both." Ron said with a smile. "So what do ya say?" Ron asked looking at Jessica.

"Fine. Lets go." Jessica said getting up from her bed.

They both walked out of the dorm and just got in Ron's car and left for Boston.

**

* * *

****Okay so that's the next chapter. Now how do you think Maddie's going to react when she sees her two closet friend from school? Find out in the next chapter and do you think she'll go back to Zack or stay with Brian and continue what she's doing?**


	9. Get The Man I Love Back Or Not?

**Hey me again, thanks to all who have been reveiwing you guys are so awsome andfor the people who are reading my HSM story I'm sorry I haven't updated yet I'm having a writers block of how to start the next chapter (ex. high,happy,mean,tired,in la-la land.) so give me an idea out of those and I'll credit you for the help. Anyways sad chapter last time, but will Ron and Jessica get her to see the light for her's and Zack's sake. Find out now.**

* * *

Ron and Jessica were about a half hour away from Boston and Ron was just finishing telling Jessica what Maddie's been doing for the last year. 

"She a stripper?" Jessica asked in shock and Ron just nodded. Jessica suddenly got full of anger. "Not anymore she won't! I'm gonna kick her ass until she finally comes to her senses! I swear she's never met this side of me before and tonight she will!" Jessica yelled in anger.

Ron knew the side that Jessica was talking about and he always feared it. Though she was small she had a way of getting things done, either the easy way or the hard way. And Jessica happens to be the hard way.

About a half hour later they finally made it to Boston and in front of the 'Fuzzy Bunny'.(A/N I still get a kick out of how stupid a lot of these strip club names are. And this still happens to be one of them.) They entered just as Maddie was on stage. When Jessica saw that her eyes went wide and Ron could have sworn he saw fire in them.

As Maddie was on stage she looked out in the crowd and saw her two best friends just standing there looking at her with the most hated faces she's ever seen. Maddie's never seen them so mad at her before. Jessica made a movement with her finger, she pointed at Maddie and than at the back door to signal they had to talk and Maddie just nodded slowly.

Jessica and Ron were in the back alley waiting for Maddie to come out and they suddenly heard the back door open to reveal Maddie. Jessica was about to strike at her when Ron pulled her away.

"How the hell can you be so stupid!" Jessica yelled. But Maddie didn't answer.

"Maddie you're making a big mistake." Ron said calmly.

"Which one I made a ton of them." Maddie replied looking down.

"You think this funny! Maddie you have no idea how pissed I am at you!" Jessica yelled.

"Yes I do. Okay trust me I do, but I was doing okay until..." Maddie was cut off by Jessica.

"Until what until...Zack showed up?" Jessica answered a little calmer. Maddie looked up with tears forming in her eyes.

"Maddie you love him more than anything, why would you sleep with him and suddenly...just leave out of the blue?" Ron asked. "I mean did he hurt you, was it horrible, I mean what made you leave?" Ron asked.

Maddie just looked down now with tears streaming down her face.

"Is it that you think you don't deserve him?" Jessica asked now that the anger subsided, she was still angry but not as angry. Maddie just nodded and walks over to the side of the building and just sits by it letting her tears fall as they may.

"Hey that guy loves you know matter how many mistakes you've made." Jessica said coming over to Maddie and sitting next to her.

"Yeah Jess's right. Zack told me that no matter how much you hurt him he'll never stop loving you. And I believe him." Ron replied coming over to the girls.

"But look at me...look at where I am I'm friken (A/N when I say thisword read it like it's the other one.It makes the person sound angrier.) hooker who lost everything and I continue to go back to it. No one would want me." Maddie said full of mixed anger and saddness. "Zack deserves so much better then me. I'm nothing." Maddie said.

"That's not true you're something and Zack sees that. And if Zack didn't think he deserved you would he have search for you this summer? No besides you love him more then anything in the world, but we just wish you could see that." Jessica said.

"I do see it and I'm not gonna lie I do love him with all my heart, but I feel like I'd be holding him back at doing great things and that's why I needed to let him go." Maddie said.

"Hey don't you think that's up to him to decide? If you're going to hold him back that's up to him. You love each other, but you can't leave him without talking to him. Now get out of these clothes, get off your ass, and get over to Florida and find your man before I beat the crap out of you." Jessica said with a smile and Maddie smiled back and gave her a hug.

"I missed your attitude Jessica." Maddie said in the hug.

"And I missed your sweetness. Though I don't think your sweet anymore." Jessica said looking Maddie up and down. And they both laughed.

"Aww it's like back to the old days." Ron said jokingly.

"I missed you Ron." Maddie said receiving a hug from him as she returned it.

The three of them walked off and got into Ron's car and drove to Maddie's crapy apartment before heading to Florida. Maddie knew Brain wasn't home because he was busy doing other things like at the bar and so on. Maddie packed up everything, changed into more apporiate clothes and wrote Brian saying things and she left for Florida to get the man she loves back.

* * *

**YAY! She's going after him to get him back. So how do you guys think Zack's going to react when he sees her and what about Brian who do you think he's going to react when he sees Maddie's stuff gone? Find out later next chapter. Anyways tell me what you think of everything.**


	10. Arrival

**Okay I'm back with another chapter. I have some good news and some bad news. Good news is that this is going to be longer than 10 and 12 chapters bad news is that i won't be able to update quick cause i started school which totally sucks. Anyways here's the next chapter**.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron, Jessica, and Maddie have been on the road for hours. They all started to get really bored. Ron and Jessica were in the front while Maddie was in the back seat thinknig of what she's gonna tell Zack.

"I'm so bored." Jessica stated slouching in the seat.

"Me too. Lets turn on the radio." Maddie suggested sitting in the center. Ron turns on the radio and I Caught Fire by the Used was playing.

"Why does this song seem to basically describe my life right now?" Maddie asked with a hint of sarcasm leaning back in the backseat.

"Cause it does." Ron said not catching the hint of sarcasm Maddie. Maddie got up and stuck her head in the middle and glared at him.

"Thank you for that." She said. And Jessica just laughed.

"Are we almost there? Seriously." Jessica asked after she stopped the laughing.

"Almost we have about another hour." Ron said keeping his eyes on the road and then both girls leaned back in their seats and sighed heavily at the same time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Florida State Zack was walking around the campus to get a feel of it. He decided to head back to his dorm and just hang out there. He still thought about Maddie frequently, and still wonders what he did wrong. As he got back to him dorm all his things were unpacked and he laid on his bed and just looked at the ceiling just thinking.

"Okay I need to quick thinking about her she didn't want to be with me...then why did she sleep with me. Forget it. I need to take my mind off her." He whispered to himself. He looked around the dorm and his ipod caught his eye. He grabbed it off the table and turned it on.

The song that was on was I Caught Fire by the Used once again. Once he listened to the words in the song he said to himslef.

"This is making me think of her more. God damnit this sucks." He said turning off his ipod and went to get something to eat.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three of them got to the campus and got out of the car except for Maddie. Ron and Jessica started walking and realized Maddie was still in the car.

"Maddie come on." Jessica said.

"I don't think I want to. I gotta idea? Let's go back to New York." Maddie said with a hopeful smile.

"I don't think so. You need to tell Zack it was a mistake to leave him." Jessica said.

"Yeah and I did not drive over 300 miles to just drive back." Ron added. Jessica then hits him and goes over to the door that Maddie's near and pulls her out.

"What am I gonna say to him?" Maddie asked walking with her friends to the adminstration office. They ignored her and kept going. They finally made it to the office and walked up to the window.

"May I help you?" The guy asked.

"Yeah we want to know if a Zack Martin checked in yet." Ron said.

"Yes he did. Why do you want to know?" The guy asked after checking the computer.

"What dorm is he in?" Jessica asked ingnoring the guy's question.

"I cannot give out that information." The guy said. "If that is all then..." The guy said but was cut off by Jessica.

"Look we need to know where he is because the girl he loves is here okay, so tell us where his dorm is before..." She yelled but was cut off by a guy.

"Hey you lookin' for Zack Martin?" The guy asked walking over to them.

"Yeah do you know who he is?" Ron asked.

"Yeah he's my roommate. I'm Vince by the way." He said extending his hand out and all three of them shook it.

"Hey I'm Ron, this Jessica, and that's Maddie." Ron said.

"Wait you mean Maddie...the Maddie...the one that broke his heart." Vince said. Maddie nodded slowly looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel bad or somethin' but Zack's in the caf'" Vince said.

"Alright thanks." Ron said and Vince walked off. "Look here's the deal I'll go find him and you guys wait at that coffee shop outside." Ron said and Jessica and Maddie nodded and waited at the coffee shop.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay that's really short, but I wanted you to pretty much make sure that I was still writen this story and all. Also I wanted to update quickly before I start my homework. So I'm sorry this is so short. Please review.**


	11. A Walk to Remember

**Thanks to all who reveiwed. It's almost over and than I'll be focusing on my HSM story. Anyways here's the next chapter**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ron walked into the the cafeteira and finally saw Zack at a table by himself just looking and playing with his food, obviously with something on his mind. So Ron walked over to him thinking it was one of the only chances he has.

"Hey Zack." He said sitting dow next to him.

"Ron? What are you doin' here?" Zack asked confused.

"Remember when I said don't worry about a thing yesturday?" Ron asked.

"Yeah." Zack said.

"Come on." Ron said getting up with Zack behind him still confused. Zack threw away his trash and went out of the cafeteira.

"Dude where are we going?" Zack asked.

"Look over at the table by the coffee shop across. Do you see those two girls?" Ron asked pointing over where he said.

"Yeah what about them?" Zack asked still completely lost.

"One of them is Jessica the other look really closely." Ron said.

Zack looked really closely at the other girl and saw who it was and his eyes went wide.

"Why is Maddie here?" Zack asked.

"She made a mistake. She loves you and she admits it, she didn't think she was good enough for you. Or she thought you were too good for her." Ron said.

"Why would she think that?" Zack asked.

"Why don't you ask her." Ron said walking over to the girls with Zack trailing behind him. Maddie saw Zack and got up quickly and started breathing really heavy because her nerves were getting the best of her.

"We'll leave you two alone." Ron said.

"No...um actually...we'll leave you two." Zack said leaving all of them confused. "Maddie will you take walk with me?" Zack said. Maddie nodded nervously.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zack and Maddie walked around the campus and found a lake and sat down.

"Maddie why did you leave?" Zack asked. Maddie didn't really know what to say and tears started welling up in her eyes.

"I didn't think I was good enough for you, I thought you were too good for me. I thought that I'd be holding you back..." Maddie said rambling all these things that made Zack wonder why she would think all of that stuff. She was still rambling when Zack finally stopped her.

"Hey, hey, hey listen to me, listen to me. You are all I've ever wanted. Yes you did a stupid thing, but know matter how many stupid things you do it will never make me stop loving you. I'm not gonna lie I know I've made mistakes, but you learn from them. And the one mistake that I made...was letting you out of my life three years ago." Zack said wiping her tears away.

"Zack I don't deserve you." Maddie said starting to cry again.

"Stop saying that. I deserve you and you deserve me. I love you." Zack said. "Okay. So don't ever think of yourself as if your a peice of trash, because to me you are far from it. Come here." He said motioning her to come near him. She came and sat in front of him and he wrapped his arms around her and held her as her arms wrapped around his.

Maddie looked up at him and smiled and he smiled back and thats when she leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips and he than deepened it with his arms still around her. They felt like at that moment nothing can go wrong. They parted and had smiles on their faces.

"I love you." Zack whispered in her ear.

"I love you back." Maddie whispered back to him.

Everything seemed so perfected at that moment, but they didn't know what was coming or who.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay I know it's short, but what do you think I meant in the last part in the story. Post your pridictions and tell me what you think. You know you love those reviews too, don't deny it.**


	12. What A Night

**Okay sorry for the lack of updating, I didn't know how to get the chapter started and I wanted to update my HSM story, so I'm sorry. So here's the next chapter and I hope you like it.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Maddie and Zack walked back to the dorms hand in hand. Zack opened his dorm and let her and himself in.

"Are you sure I'm allowed to stay here?" Maddie asked. Zack smiled and nodded.

"Yeah and besides Vince is going to be staying at his girlfriend's dorm tonight. It's they're anniversry." Zack said as he put his keys on the night table and he hopped on to his bed. Maddie smiled and he patted the bed which made her laugh and she walked over to him and sat down on the bed and leaned down and kissed him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her on top of him and she screamed in surprise, but still kissed him as she ran her hands through his hair. They pulled apart to catch their breath.

"I can get used to this." He said with a smile.

"I can too." Maddie said and kissed him lightly and pulled back. She got off of him and laid on the other side of him towards the wall. He wrapped his arm around her and turned to face her so he can look into her eyes.

"What's wrong?" He whispered to her.

"Nothing, I'm just happy I chose you and that you chose me. I'm not used to all the affection I'm getting, but I like it." She said in the same tone of voice as his with a smile. Zack put his hand up and on her cheek and stroke a piece of 'brown' hair out of the way and smiled.

"You know I can get used to the brown hair too." Zack said.

"I'm starting to get used to it too. Maybe I'll keep it." Maddie said "Though it will bring back the 'Fitz' memory." She added.

"You're right, but maybe I can get them go away, or you could let it grow out." Zack suggested and Maddie wrinkled her nose and nodded then added a laugh at the end.

"What should we do tonight?" Zack asked as they laid on the bed. Maddie looked at him as he looked at her as if they were thinking the same thing without saying it. They both smiled at each other which confrimed what they were thinking and it all fell into place from there. (A/N if you don't know what happened then I'm sorry. Here's a hint they ended up doing what they did in the motel room a few chapters before).

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Brian drove up into the campus. He walked around angry. He passed a coffee shop and didn't realize that Ron and Jessica were walking around.

"Oh shit." Jessica whispered. Ron looked at her confused.

"What?" He asked she pointed over at Brian and his jaw dropped.

"Oh shit." He said.

"Look we gotta get to Zack's before he finds them." Jessica said grabbing Ron's hand and they ran off to Zack's dorm.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They made it to his dorm and knocked on it numerous times. Zack answered it sleeply with his shirt off and a pair of jeans.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked groggly.

"Brian's here." Jessica said. His eyes opened and Maddie came running up the door right after she heard that with his blanket wrapped around her body.

"What?" She asked in disbelif.

"He's here, we saw him and he was angry." Ron said.

"Did he see you guys?" Zack asked wrapping his arm around Maddie's shoulder.

They shook their heads "No we don't think so." Jessica said.

"Okay thanks for letting us know." Zack said and he shut the door and Ron and Jessica left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Zack what are we gonna do?" Maddie asked moving to lay on his bed. He walked over to her and kissed her lightly.

"Look I won't let any..." He was cut off by a gunshot. He looked at Maddie. He got up and grabbed a shirt.

"Where you going?" She asked getting up and walking over in front of him.

"I'm gonna see what's going on. Stay here." He said turning to go out, but Maddie grabbed his wrist. He turned around and she pulled him into a long kiss with one arm. They pulled apart and she put her hand on his cheek.

"Be careful, I can't lose you." She said.

"You won't lose me and I will." Zack said and he kissed her one more time before walking out leaving her to just wait.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zack made it outside to see Jessica and Ron.

"You guys what happened?" Zack said running over to them.

"Brian shot Ron, and ran off into the building." Jessica said as Ron was laying on the floor.

"Which building?" Zack asked hoping it's not the one he's thinking.

"The one you just came out of." Jessica said which confrimed what he was thinking.

"Shit. Okay just call 911 okay. Ron you're gonna be okay?" He said getting up and Ron nodded. "Yeah go and get that asswhole."

Zack smiled and ran back into the building.

Jessica took Ron's hand.

"You're gonna be okay." She said.

"Yeah you know I alays wanted to give you something." He said.

"What?" She asked confused. He pulled her into a kiss.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddie was waiting for Zack to come back and she was starting to get worried. There was a knock on the door and Maddie shot up and opened the door and saw Brian standing in front of her.

"You think you can get away from me that easy." He said pushing the door opened and closed it behind him and he pushed her on to Zack's bed.

"I see you're already in the proper attire." He said pulling the blanket off her.

"Brian stop!" Maddie yelled.

"Why you're a hooker anyway." He said unbuttoning his pants.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zack ran all over the dormority. He ran back to his dorm and heard screaming. He tried to open the door, but he forgot his keys in the room.

"Shit." He cursed himself. He heard her scream and he started to tear up since he didn't know what to do. He started to decide to ram into it. By the third ram it broke open and he saw Brain on top of Maddie. Zack pulled Brian off Maddie and began to punch him with every force in his being.

After about a minute of punching Brian, he fell unconious. Zack got up and sat on the bed and pulled Maddie to him. She was shaking so much, he began to rub her back and she pulled her arms around him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After about fifteen minutes Zack and Maddie went outside and by this time Maddie was fully dressed. The police and ambulance came. They picked Brian up.

"How long will he be in jail?" Zack asked.

"Well do to the fact he committed two crimes, he'll be in jail for a long time." The officer said and Zack nodded with his arms crossed and he said thank you to the officer and walked over to the ambulance to see Ron being loaded in.

"How you doing?" Zack asked.

"Pretty good, beside the fact I was shot." Ron replied sarcastically.

"Good I'll visit tomorrow." Zack said and patted his good shoulder as Jessica hopped into the ambulance. There was another one that Maddie was sitting in as they were checking her up. The MIT walked over to Zack.

"She said she wanted me to tell you what's going on since she's still shocked about everything that happened." She said.

Zack nodded "Okay so what's going on"

"She's okay. Luckily you rammed that door opened when you did, he didn't rape her just attempted. But I did find something." She said.

Zack looked concerned and at Maddie lying in the ambulance.

"What is it?" He asked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oh a cliffhanger. Do you think it's bad or good or both? Tell me your pridictions and tell me what you thought. Also I'm sure you noticed that I seem to have Maddie being raped in my stories or attempt to, but I love Maddie, so it's not that I don't like her, it's just I like if Zack saves her. So please reveiw and tell me what you think.**


	13. Accepted

Zack looked concerned amd back at Maddie in the ambulance.

"What is it?" He asked concerned for her safety.

"She's...pregnant." The MIT said. Zack looked over at Maddie laying in the ambulance.

"Are you sure, she's pregnant?" Zack asked, the MIT nodded.

"You can go see her." The MIT said and Zack nodded and said thank you and walked over to the ambulance. He hopped in and shut the door quietly. He saw Maddie asleep and he just sat there looking at her. He stroked a peice of her hair away and she sturred and finally woke up.

"Hey." She whispered flashing him a smile.

"Hey. I heard the news." He replied and her smile faded.

"You're not happy are you?" She asked.

"I don't know what to be, I mean a lot happened tonight. Your ex shows up and shoots Ron, then you almost get rapped and then I find out your pregnant. It's a lot to process." He said. Maddie started to tear up and she nodded.

"Hey I'm not mad, don't ever think I am if that is what you're thinking. I love you and I can never be mad at you, if it's not your fault. Think about it when I found you in Boston as Fitz I wasn't mad, I was disspointed, but not mad. I can never be mad at you Maddie...ever okay?" He said stroking her hair. She nodded and sat up on the bed in there and he pulled her into a kiss.

"You should know that it's not Brian's." She said and Zack looked at her and smiled slightly.

"Are you saying it's mine?" He asked pretty sure of the answer. She nodded.

"I haven't been with anyone else." She said. There was a slience for a minute then Zack broke into a smile and broke the slience.

"So...I'm gonna be a daddy." He said trying to lighten the mood. And it work causing Maddie to laugh and nod at the same time.

"Very cool." He whispered into her lips as they kissed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been about a week since the incident and Maddie as been in Florida the whole time. Jessica and Ron headed back to New York. They ended up staying together, but Ron's girlfriend was not happy. She actually slapped Ron across the face and kicked him in the canollies (A/N I'm Italian, that's what we call them. Though I don't know if I spelled it right, but I hope you know what I said.)

Maddie came running through one of the loudges at the campus, and she found Zack...sleeping? She stopped dead in her tracks to see her boyfriend laying there lazily.

"Oh yeah that's the spot...oh yeah Maddie that's nice." He said in his sleep which caused her to sliently laugh 'well at least he's dreaming about me.' Maddie thought. She decided to play along with him. So she leaned down at his level and whispered in his ear.

"Oh yeah that's right, woo you're doing fanastic." She whispered into his ear and she started niddling on his ear.

"Ooh...god you're getting kinky." Zack said as he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her on top of him, she screamed in surprise.

"I knew it was you." Zack said with a smile.

"Yeah, at least you were dreaming of me." Maddie said giving him a kiss.

"Yeah...see I'm a good boy." Zack cooed himself.

"Yes you are...oh I almost forgot." Maddie said pulling an envelope out of her pocket.

"What is this?" He asked taking it out of her hand.

"Open it." She said. Zack slid his finger through the fold, pulled out the letter. He read it sliently and finally looked up with a smile.

"What's it say. I was too nervous to open it." She asked nervously.

"You're in." He said. Her jaw dropped and she smiled and got up from Zack accidently hitting him in the canollies and he doubled over as she was jumping up and down with excitement, not even noticing Zack. He finally doubled on to the floor and she turned around confused.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." He said trying to catch his breath and lifting his hand in a swaying motion.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**You all pretty much guessed right and I thought I'd had some humor in it. Also thank you for reviewing and continuing to do it too. Thank you so so so much. Tell me what you thought of this chapter and I know this was short, but I'm tired and I have school tomorrow. So please review and thanks again.**


	14. Epilogue

**I decided that due to me being so overly busy that I'd just make an epilogue and than have this completed and leave this a lone. I'm glad I got great feedback from this story and I appreciate all of you being so patient with me. I created a video basing on this fic. My profile leading to my videos is in my profile. It's titled Zack and Maddie I believe. But check it out and tell me what you think of it. Anyways thanks again and I hope you enjoy this.**

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue**

Maddie enrolled into Florida State and was accepted so she could be closer to Zack. Nine LONG months later, Maddie gave birth to a beautiful baby girl and they named her Ashley Marie Martin. During breaks and holidays they go to Boston and spend time at the Tipton with their family and go to the Fitzpatrick residents and spend time with them. Cody couldn't believe that his brother actually kept his promise, to get Maddie out of that relationship, but never expected her to be with him.

* * *

As for Ron and Jessica they are now living together and Jessica gave birth to a baby boy not too long after Maddie. They named him Daniel Scott Kinley. They see Maddie and Zack every time they have breaks and such.

* * *

As for Brian, he faced charges and is now being held in Boston Mass. Police Department for 20 years.

* * *

Maddie and Zack have their ups and downs, but that doesn't stop them from loving each other as much as they do. They never mention 'Fitz' to anyone or bring it up. They are happy and can't wait to see what the future holds for them and their daughter.

* * *

**Okay I know it's short and straight to the point, but if you really want me to do a sequel, I will be happy to except like I said before in "I'm Feeling You" it's going to take me a while. I have an idea in my mind right now, so if you want me to write it than I will. But I want like 10 reviews saying you do. Anyways thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.**

_Signed:_

_Nikki (over and I'm almost out)_


End file.
